Decepticon Island (Part 2)
Decepticon Island (Part 2) is the thirty-ninth and thirteenth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2. Plot The severely outnumbered Autobots on Decepticon Island desperately search for a way to stop Steeljaw and his army. Tensions between Bumblebee and Optimus could put the mission, and the entire world, at risk. Synopsis The Autobots, having infiltrated the crashed Alchemor, are surrounded by Decepticons. Saberhorn and Steeljaw bicker over the latter's leadership coup, and though Glowstrike is tempted to strike, the fact Steeljaw has two Decepticon Hunters stops her. Optimus Prime and Bumblebee disagree on their next course of action, so Windblade takes matters into her own hands, taking off as a distraction. The other Autobots make a run for it, but Drift and Bumblebee are hit by fire from Steeljaw in the process. Though they escape, it's with the loss of Windblade and Bumblebee's Decepticon Hunter. As Windblade is carried away, Glowstrike picks up the lost Decepticon Hunter and prepares to take back leadership from Steeljaw, but she and Saberhorn are merely blasted and knocked unconscious by their betrayer who claims the weapon himself. Bumblebee and Optimus again clash over the latter trying to take leadership from the former. The team splits up, with Drift and Ratchet going to rescue Windblade; Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock trying to free the Mini-Con captives; and Bumblebee, Optimus and Toolbox continuing with the stasis bomb plan. On shore, Fixit is determined to help the captive Mini-Cons. While Denny and Russell Clay are distracted readying disguises, he steals a boat and heads out towards the Alchemor. Overload is securing Windblade in a stasis pod when Drift and Ratchet burst in on him. A fight ensues and the Autobots are knocked into stasis pods, however Drift's Mini-Cons manage to detach and avoid being trapped as well. Strongarm, Sideswipe and Grimlock stumble on a communications room, which they realize can be used to transmit a signal to deactivate the inhibitor collars enslaving the Mini-Cons. Before they can do so, they're found by Groundpounder and Thunderhoof who engage them in battle. Bumblebee's trio is making their way through the ship, though Bumblebee's irritation is boiling over and he and Optimus are forced to talk out their problem, with Bumblebee managing to persuade Optimus to let him lead. They reach the ventilation hub and start planting the cryo bomb but are interrupted by Steeljaw. The Decepticon combines his Decepticon Hunters, granting himself tremendous power. Fixit sneaks through the Alchemor until he stumbles on his enslaved fellow Mini-Cons. When one of the slaves collapses and it appears that a Decepticon is about to terminate, Fixit steps in to block his shot. Jetstorm and Slipstream manage to free Ratchet and Windblade who successfully take out Overload shortly before Drift is freed. They head for the rendezvous. Meanwhile Strongarm's team is having trouble against Groundpounder and Thunderhoof. Strongarm manages to kick Sideswipe over to the communication controls, and he sets up a signal which incapacitates the two Decepticons. He then sets the console to deactivate the inhibitor collars, allowing Fixit and his newly-freed Mini-Con pals overcome the Decepticon guards. Bumblebee and Optimus struggle with the supercharged Steeljaw, however a mayday from Toolbox has Fixit's group come to their aid. While the Mini-Cons keep Steeljaw busy, Bumblebee attempts to complete the bomb, and Optimus helps out after Steeljaw overcomes the Mini-Cons. The bomb is soon complete, but they need to find some way to keep Steeljaw on the island so he'll be affected when it goes off. As the three larger bots clash, the Mini-Cons manage to deprive Steeljaw of his weapon, which Bumblebee promptly takes possession of. He uses it to trap Steeljaw in the floor. The Autobots speed back to the boats and manage to get clear before the bomb goes off. Fixit reports the Decepticons on board the ship are now all in stasis. In the aftermath, Toolbox announces that he and the other Mini-Cons will complete repairs to the Alchemor and use it to take the Decepticons back to Cybertron. Windblade and Ratchet intend to accompany them, and Optimus intends to go as well, so he can investigate the new ruling body. After watching the boat leave, Bumblebee tells the rest of the team that it's time to establish a permanent base on Earth, and they all head back to the scrapyard. Featured Characters Autobots * Sideswipe * Optimus Prime * Grimlock * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Windblade * Strongarm * Drift * Toolbox * Jetstorm * Slipstream * Fixit * Undertone * Slave Mini-Cons Decepticons * Steeljaw * Saberhorn * Lots of generic Decepticons * Glowstrike * Groundpounder * Thunderhoof * Overload Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Quotes "Imagine that. A Decepticon turning out to be less than trustworthy." : —'Steeljaw' "I'm surprised you're not freaked out since it was your new bestie the Decepticons took prisoner." "I am worried about Windblade, but I'm trying not to lose my cool. If they captured you on the other hand, I'd definitely be a basket case." : —'Sideswipe' and Strongarm "It ain't who wins the most fights, just who wins the last one!" : —'Thunderhoof' dispenses a beatdown. "I feel like I could take down all the Primes together! What chance do YOU have?!" : —'Steeljaw' channels his inner Furman. Trivia * Springload and Kickback are the only previously-seen named Decepticons left unaccounted for by this episode. While Springload would make an appearance in Season 3's "Sphere of Influence", Kickback was later confirmed by Adam Beechen as having been caught in the stasis bomb's effect and shipped back to Cybertron with the other prisoners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes